


On the Rooftop

by Avenge_the_Name



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Zen Route Spoilers, Zen deserves kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenge_the_Name/pseuds/Avenge_the_Name
Summary: A little rewrite of the rooftop VNM. Now with kisses and added fluff!





	

You weren't sure when it felt right to lay your head on Zen's shoulder. Maybe it was when a cold wind swept through the balcony. Maybe it was a touch of the stars overhead. However it happened, finding comfort in his warmth was easy and immediate. More than you expected.

He tensed for a second and you could feel him looking down at you.

“Is this okay?” you asked, flushed with heat despite the night air.

“Ah, you are too cute again.” You could hear the fondness in his voice. “Of course you can lay your head on me any time you like. I know this is sudden since we've only just met but my heart wants to protect you and keep you close. So I'm happy you want to be near me too.”

“Thank you,” you mumbled. “It's easy for me to sit like this. But you were telling me about your brother. You must have really liked him.”

He continued his story. You listened, eyes on the sky, almost drowsy with the smooth cadence of his voice and the faint scent of his cologne. You didn't say much but you felt like the silence was what he needed. You were there to let him speak about the troubles weighing on his heart. It must have been so hard to have his entire family against him. You knew the pressures of expectation as well, but his parents had been downright cruel.

Zen finished, his voice fading like the end of a song, and he stopped to chuckle. “I can't believe that I told you this much about me.”

“I appreciate it. And I hope one day you can talk with your family again and they can realize what they did was wrong.”

“Thank you . . . I doubt they will. But thank you,” he said.

As you looked out on the view from the balcony together, Zen took a deep breath. Your head tilted with the movement of his shoulder. He lowered into a more relaxed position when he exhaled and you smiled.

“It feels strange. I feel as if I've known you for a long time.”

You grinned, full and easy. “Yes, it feels natural to be with you like this. I don't know why, it just seems right. I was nervous about meeting you. I was thinking things like what if we don't get along as well as we do in the chats? What if seeing each other in person takes away the magic and we both get disappointed? But when I first saw you those fears didn't matter anymore. Thinking about them now, they feel silly.”

“Really? I wasn't afraid at all. From hearing your voice on the phone I knew I liked you so by the time you decided to come over my whole chest was aching. I could forget about my leg and the show and the director because you were the only thing I wanted to think about,” he said.

Ah, why was he like this? He called you cute, but he was the one coming out and saying things like that. You hadn't expected him to be so sweet when you first started talking to each other. It was certainly a welcome surprise.

“Can I . . . hold your hand?” he asked.

You glanced up. His ruby eyes softly reflected the city lights like the stars overhead. Maybe if you hadn’t spent the evening getting to know him you would have called it dazzling. He was attractive in an easy way, in a way that most everyone would agree on. But that was not what you saw in his eyes that made your breath stop. You saw his kindness and adoration aimed at you. You saw the nervousness on the edge of his smile and the growing flush on his cheeks. You saw Hyun Ryu. 

“Ah, babe, you can’t look at me that way,” he murmured, smile widening. “I’ll start thinking things I shouldn’t.” 

“More than holding my hand?” you teased. You couldn’t stop smiling at the way his eyes stayed focused on you. 

“Much more.” His gaze settled on your lips and you could no longer feel the chill in the night air. 

“Much more,” he repeated to himself. 

You swallowed and licked your lips. “You could show me.”

“Could I?” he whispered, the breath of his words on your skin. His closeness sparked a reaction in your chest, warmth flooding all the way to your fingertips. All you could see was his soft red eyes.

“Mhmm.” You didn’t dare to move or speak. 

Your eyes closed automatically when velvet lips touched your own. After a long, still moment you pressed against him, finding his touch too light. You felt the soft hum in his throat as much as you heard it. His cool, trembling hand brushed your jaw and settled on your neck. 

You tried to be content with chaste kisses but each time his lips touched yours again you wanted more. Zen seemed to have the same problem, each one coming a little harder, a little longer. Finally, you gripped a fistful of his shirt and slid your tongue along his lip. 

“You-” he breathed, breaking away to look in your eyes. It did not last long. He didn’t bother to finish the thought before he swooped in with a stronger touch. His thumb tilted your chin back, tongue coaxing between your lips. A warm shudder rolled up your spine at the taste of him. 

When he pulled away to let you breathe you thought that if you could just have one more you would be satisfied. Only one more kiss. You tugged on his shirt and Zen was just as eager to return. His mouth pressed deep to yours until you couldn’t remember anything else. 

He stopped slowly, reluctantly. You opened your eyes to see him watching you, lips red, thumb caressing your cheek. 

“That was . . . “ you started, but you didn’t have the words to finish. 

Zen chuckled, still breathless. “Good, right? I’m glad. It’s been a long time since I . . . cared for someone. And it wasn’t even like this. This is . . . You’re so special to me, even after such a short time. I know it must sound strange.”

You shook your head slightly. “Not at all. I was thinking the same thing.”

His gaze lowered again. A heat of anticipation simmered in your abdomen, but after a pause he released you and backed away. Zen smiled softly.

“You should go home. Before it's too late.” By the way he licked his lips you knew what he meant by ‘too late’. Yes, he was right. You had forgotten in that moment that the two of you had only met a few hours ago. It was a strange feeling, knowing that so much less time had passed than you thought. You felt like you’d known Zen for months already.

“I hope I can see you again soon,” you said. You clasped your hands together. They were ice cold. 

“We will definitely see each other at the party. And after that.” He paused to take your hand. “We’ll go on a proper date.”

“Okay. I’ll make you keep that promise, Zen.” You smiled. 

“I wouldn’t miss a chance to go out with my princess.” He kissed your knuckles. 

You started to get up to go inside, feeling as if you might start glowing from the happiness inside you, but Zen tugged on your hand to keep you. He pulled his phone from his pocket. 

“I wanted to take a picture with you,” he said.

You laughed and scooted to his side under his open arm. It was dark but he managed to get a good picture - though you couldn’t imagine Zen ever taking a bad selfie - before you returned inside. 

Saying goodbye was not as difficult as you thought it might be. Knowing he felt as strongly for you as you did for him, and that you would see him again in less than a week, made leaving only bittersweet. 

He texted the picture to you when you got back to Rika’s apartment. 

_If you look at this before you fall asleep you’ll dream of us. I hope to see you in my dreams too. Goodnight~_


End file.
